The Human Mind See's All
by xXx-Mayukki-Chan-xXx
Summary: Kagome has ben having wierd dreams lately. Until one day, She realizes that whats going on in her head, isnt just a dream. InuKik,MirSan, KagSess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I HAVE REDONE THIS STORY! Kukukukuku...ALRIGHT! This time im actually going to continue it!

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

Chapter One:Sweet Dreams

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She had been having really weird dreams lately. But strangely, the dreams only occurred when she was in her own era-or when Inuyasha wasn't with her. she looked at her unforgiving alarm clock . 3:56. Wonderful. Four hours until school. Or, Inuyasha... '_Inuyasha_' she thought about him often. She decided she was going back then and there to see her friends. But there was one problem. Hojo.

She was supposed t go to the movies with him this weekend. _'Kuso! Why me?'_ '_Why can I just have a normal life back with inuyasha?'_ '_whoa! "Normal" life?' _Now she was referring to the past as the "normal" life. THAT was to much. She had to leave now. But her Mother...Sota...Grandpa... their sleeping. Oh maybe a note? Yes. She decided a note would be better than having a tried old man yelling at her. She walked sleepily into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and some paper. _'Dear, Family;'_ "No. To formal. Lets see... _Dear Mum Gramps and Sota;_ yes that's it! That's the one! _'Dear Mum Gramps and Sota; _

_I had the dream again last night. So im fully awake. Its is now about,'_ she glanced at the clock on the microwave; _'4:05 in the morning and I'm going back to Jidai. Okay I shoud be home next weekend! Love Kagome.'_

When she was on the other side of the well, the forest of Inuyasha was dark. She couldent see her hand in front of her face. She started running. Ever since she was a little girl she had been afraid of the dark. When she saw the light of a dying fire not to far up ahead, she started to run faster. Faster. Faster. Ooof! She tripped over a rock or something and fell. She layed there for a good 10 minutes terrified of what might come to get her. she felt something warm trickling down her face, and her knees. Both of her hands stung with fury.

Inuyasha awoke smelling something familiar. Blood. Kagome's blood. She might be in trouble! The worried youkai proceeded quickly thru the forest towards the smell. There she was. Kagome. She wasn't supposed to come back till next week! She looked like she had been running for a while. She was beyond glad when she saw a flash of his red kimono and silver hair. The all she remembered was him cradling her in his arms and his yellow cat-like eyes looking down on her worridly. Then she fell asleep in his arms.

Eh? How was it? Flame all ya want! Just tell me if i should continue or not! THANX! If i do continue, update like every day or two. Thankies for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Like so far? Im only going to post one chappy at a time...I maybe have around six chapters already made. I slacked of and neglected this story for around a year, so, I AM GOING TO DO IT THIS TIME! IM ACTUALLY GOING TO CONTINUE IT! Anywho, on with the fic.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

The Human Mind Sees All

Chapter 2: Explanation

Kagome woke up inside Kaede's hut. _'How did I get here? Oh I remember, the note, going through the well,_ _the darkness, the arms of Inuyasha.'_ She sat up from the mat she was sleeping on. She examined her knees and hands. _'Thats gonna leave a mark.'_ Then she took out her pocket cover-up and looked into the tiny mirror. Sigh. '_Another day, another scar'_.

She slowly climbed off the mat and her joints were aching. '_Oooh, why me? Why why why...'_

Her complaining was cut short as she walked right into the hanyou standing in the doorway. "Oof!" the both exclaimed at once. He caught her before she fell and hurt herself once more. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" She could feel her cheeks growing red. _'No Kagome! Snap out of it girl!'_ she told herself. She blinked back to reality. She didnt realize the awkward position she was in.

She was still in Inuyasha's arms. _'STUPID! STUPID! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID KAGOME! Look! Your still not moving! Move!'_ she blushed as Inuyasha was still looking down on her with an "what-are-you-doing" kind of expression. She got out of his arms pretty quick after that.

She came out of the hut to see all of her friends staring at her. Even Kaede. "Heh heh, um what are you looking at?" She said nervously. Miroku, being the kind of guy that he is, talked first. "Um so Kagome, why were you here so early?" She knew that Sango knew. She had already told Sango about the dream and her and Inuyasha. But even Sango stared at Kagome with a quizzical look on her face. "Its okay Kagome. You don't have to say anything." Inuyasha said as he shot Miroku, Sango and Shippo a "say-anything-else-and-I'll-kill-you" kind of look.

After Kagome had eaten breakfast, Inuyasha told her to meet him by the well. She reluctantly did, and, soon regretted it. "Kagome, what is the real reason you came here so early? You can tell me. I wont judge you." he told her calmly. After a good 10 minutes, kagome finally told him. "

I have been having some really weird dreams lately. They have all been different every night, or a continuation of the night before. And I only have the dreams, when I'm not, well, with you. They usually involves us, Me, you, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, in a battle, and were winning." "Whats so bad about that?" "Shut-up. I'm not done. Anyway, were winning and then you just break down and blood starts to pour out everywhere on your body. Then its gets all blurry and I cant see you at all. Then everything is clear again and I see you, dead. And everybody else-including me- cant move. We cant help you. Like were paralyzed. The someone starts laughing maniacally. I'm pretty sure its Naraku. And then I usually wake up sweating or crying.

There's also another dream where all I can see is fire and Kaede saving children and then getting trapped in a burning building and dying. Inuyasha, its so scary!" she started sobbing into his red kimono. "Kagome, nothing like that will ever happen. I will never leave you. Never!" all of a sudden, Sango flies in on Kilala (Kirara, doesnt matter) " Kagome! Inuyasha! There is a terrible fire going on back at the village! Many villagers are missing, and Kagome, Kaede's dead!"

HEY! How was that for an ending? Eh? Hope you liked! The freaky stuff is starting to happen! But if that dream comes true, what about the other one? Will Inuyasha DIE? Dun dun duuun! Ill update in like a day or so... got nuthin better to do! Ttyl! RR! thankies in advance!

Love Mayukki-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Realization

The village was up in flames. Somehow entrancing but sad at the same time. There were children's screams and men trying to find there families and women, trying to find there children. The villagers were struggling with the scolding flames as huts and barns collapsed. Miroku and Shippo were dousing the flames, or at least trying to.

'_Oh my God. What? This is just like... but, but, that cant happen! It was just a really scary dream! This isn't happening!'_ Inuyasha hurried to help with the heavy buckets of water as Kagome just stood there mumbling to herself.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her into a safer area, then he put his fire-rat haori on her to keep her safe from the heat and the flames. " Kagome. Stay safe. I'll come get you when everything is over" Then a loud crash was heard as a barn caved in, and the pathetic whinny of the trapped horses were soon dying away.

Inuyasha left her alone! How could he think of her so weak! Her thoughts were interrupted as a wisp of smoke curled up to her nose. The smell of burning flesh was hanging in the air. Wait. Smoke? The smoke was starting to overwhelm her.

She started coughing, but with no success of clearing her lungs. She was trying to get up, but she felt very weak. She began to feel dizzy. All she could remember was darkness after that, and the pain in the back of her head.

She awoke, and was flying through the air in Inuyasha's arms. She looked to the side, as Sango was sitting ontop of Kirara, with Miroku and Shippo behind her. She loked up at Inuyasha, who was being mysteriously quiet. _' He's Hurt! There are burn marks on his hands and feet! His face is covered in ashes and theres blood on his hands!'_ She rubbed the back of her head gently, then realizing the altitude, she clung onto the Hanyou's haori. "I found you unconscious where I put you. Were going somewhere safe." He said, without her having to say a word. He saw her looking at his hands.

" I buried Kaede. She deserved proper burial, even if she was an old hag." Kagome looked up at him teary-eyed, but he turned his head back to his jumping/flying. She knew he cared.

They got to a old village, by the look of it, older than the other one. Inuyasha set her down carefully, then headed to a nearby forest. Curiously, Kagome followed him without him noticing. The New Moon would be here in two or so days. He was losing his half demon qualities.

'_What is he doing? well, probably exploring this place, making sure its safe...'_ Her thoughts were cut short by someone quietly sobbing. She looked around, suspecting Shippo, who had been quite close to the old woman. She peeked out timidly from behind the large tree she was hiding behind, to see Inuyasga sitting on a boulder, hunched over, whining like a dog would. _'Aww! Should I pet him or something...? Whats wrong? '_ "Inu-Inuyasha?" He turned around swiftly, composing himself. "What?" She said with a slight quiver in his voice. He cleared his throat and looked at her, trying to remove the sad look on his face. Kagome walked over to him, taking small delicate staps, barely making a sound. She joined him on the boulder. Then something unexpected happened. Without looking at her, Inuyasha pulled her into a swift embrace. "Kagome, when you were lying there, unconscious, I thought you were dead. I couldent imagine life without you now that you've been here so long." He said in a soft, yet strong voice. "Then your eyes opened, and well, you see, Kagome, you almost died, and I never got the chance to tell you how important you are to me." Kagome looked up at him and met his eyes. Her eyes widened. She never knew she meant that much to him before. "Kagome, Are you listening? " His eyes gazed over her awe-stricken face. "Inuyasha."She breathed. ((A/N: Cue sparkley background )) "Kagome, I...uh... love you."

Oooh...Cliffy. R&R PLEASUMS! Love Mayukki-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confessions of the Hanyou Heart

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"Wow." "What did you say Kagome?" "Oh, sorry, it was nothing, what did _you_ say?"

She really couldn't grasp the fact that he loved her. she wanted to go home and scream 'I LOVE INUYASHA!' off the rooftops._'What are you doing? Kagome, your muttering to yourself! He's gonna think your phsyco!' _"Kagome, you know how hard this is for me. I love you." He looked at her longingly. Almost distantly. "But Inuyasha, what about Kikyo?" she said the name like it was a deadly venom. "Kik... Kikyo is in the past. I don't want her anymore. Its been like over 50 years, and she's dead and made out of clay. I want you!"

'_Why cant I believe him? I want to, but I cant. But, I may want to give this a try. After all I love him too.'_

"It's alright if you don't love me Kagome. I learn to live with it. Oh and If your worried about us defeating Naraku, don't worry because it wont get in the wa..." He was interrupted as Kagome kissed him softly. "Inuyasha, don't you EVER say I don't love you again!"

BACK AT CAMP!

Sango was sitting by the fire with Shippo. _'I wonder where those 3 went? They have been gone almost 3 hours!' _It was starting to get dark. Miroku followed Kagome and Inuyasha into the forest ten minutes after they left.._ 'I bet he's watching them. That little hentai.'_ She was deep in thought, when a certain annoying voice was sounding, interrupting her thoughts. "Sango! Miroku's back!" Miroku ran over and grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her away from the fire. He pulled out of listening range and told her what he'd seen.

"HE WHAT!" "Quiet Sango! Inuyasha said he would never see Kikyo again. And guess what? Kagome kissed him!" "Miroku, you sound like a gossiping school girl! But still! Wow! Are they coming back any time soon?" "Yes. Thats why I left. Didnt want to get caught." "So, do you think their gonna tell us?" "I doubt it, but we know... so... hahaha... revenge!"_ 'I swear! Miroku is what Kagome would call mental!'_ Thought Sango as she walked back to the fire with Miroku following behind. To their surprise, Kagome and Inuyasha were back. "What were you guys doing over there, Miroku?" asked the blushing Hanyou. "Well, Inuyasha, I should be asking, YOU the same question!" Sango dug her arm in to his ribs. "Quiet Houshi!"

"What took you guys so long? I was waiting for you Kagome! Miroku was starting to freak me out!" said the little Kitsune. "Well, Shippo, we were getting firewood. Yeah." She looked at Inuyasha. He gave a smirk. "Kagome, would you like to help me find some food?" asked Sango.

"Over THERE?" "Yes Sango. Lets go!"

Sango and Kagome got to a clearing in the forest. "Tell me everything Kagome! I know what you were doing!" _'SHE KNOWS? Am I that obvious?' _Kagome's lips curled to a sly smile. "Shouldn't we be getting food? I mean, it WAS your idea..." "Oh come on Kagome! Tell me!" whined Sango. "Fine..."

After Kagome and Sango had left, Inuyasha started sniffing the air. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" asked Miroku. He answered with a "feh" and walked in the opposite direction as Kagome.

'_I wonder where he's off to.'_ Miroku followed him with a sigh. He crept behind the bushes and watched as Inuyasha walked to a very large tree. There was a woman sitting in its branches. _'Kikyo! Inuyasha promised he wouldn't see her again!'_ "Kikyo. Come out. I need to talk to you."

" Inuyasha. I've been waiting for you. It took you long enough to catch my scent. Oh yes. The new moon is coming." She jumped out of the tree, and landed gracefully on her feet. She walked over to him and claimed a kiss. "Kikyo, you know I love you. Your going to have to come more secretly now. I told Kagome I wouldn't see you anymore. I lied. I couldn't bear parting with you." "Yes Inuyasha. I shall be here tomorrow. Quietly." "Goodbye Kikyo."

Her soul demons took her gracefully into the sky. ( what are they called? Please tell me!)

'_Oh Inuyasha. Why did you do this to Kagome. Im going to have to tell her, and she's going to cry. At least make yourself less suspicious!'_ Miroku was thinking to himself, as he walked back to the camp they had made.

A/N: Bwah. R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everybody! How was chappie 5? Awww the suspense! PLOT TWISTS AHOY! Heh heh...sweatdrops

Chapter 5: The Betrayed, and the Betrayal

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"And that's what happened, Sango." "Wow Kagoooommeee! Im so happy for you!" Girlish screams of joy where heard a mile away._'I just wish Miroku would be like that...'_ Sango thought to herself. "Sango? Are you okay? You look like your in space!" "Space?" "Oh ah sorry. I'll explain later... Oh look! Here's Miroku!" Miroku came to where the girls were sitting. He was deathly pale. "Miroku! What happened! Where were you!" "Oh, yes sorry Sango my dear," Sango blushed when he said that. "I went for a walk... sorry to scare you...Sango, would you care to join me over there?"He stressed the word 'There'. Sango got up and followed Miroku to a clearing in the nearby forest. Kagome shrugged it off, and gave Sango the thumbs up behind her back. Sango looked at Kagome and blushed as she walked off with the Monk. Kagome smiled and walked back to camp.

"Sango. Did she tell you everything?" said Miroku very seriously, his eyes narrowing. "Uh yes, why? Where were you _really?_" asked Sango. "Well, sorry, but I ah, went to follow Inuyasha as he went following a smell in the forest. Did Kagome tell you about the Kikyo situation?" Now Miroku sighed and looked forlorn and sad. "Why yes, she did... OH NO! He didn't... did he?" "Yes. I'm afraid so. Should I tell her?" "Of course you idiot! SHIMATTA! how could he do something like that to her? The nerve of him! All she ever was, was kind to him!" "Yes. I agree, Sango. Let me tell her. I don't think you can handle it, without cutting Inuyasha's face off...you tend to get violent when your angry... please don't hit me!" said Miroku and he winced covering and putting his harns infront of his face.. "This is no time for kidding, Miroku!

Ill distract Inuyasha in the woods, and you tell Kagome. Please don't let her run away!" Sango said to him, like she was annoyed. '_Who said I was kidding?'_ Miroku thought to himself as the walked back to camp, ready to put their plan into action.

It was very dark, because there was almost no moon. Everyone was eating peacefully. Sango and Miroku, weren't eating at all. Their food remained untouched. All of a sudden, Sango blurts out, "Inuyasha, do you want to come for a walk with me?" _'Kami.. Is this the best distraction Sango can think of?' _Miroku sighed and thought to himself. " Uh ya, Sure Sango." Inuyasha put down his bowl and raised an eyebrow at Miroku. Miroku shrugged. _'Is Sango gonna kill me? Should I be afraid? Damn! I don't trust that shifty monk...He could help me out...' _Sango yanked on inuyasha's Haori to get him moving a bit.

"Alrightie! Lets go!" Sango said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Before they left, Inuyasha glared at Miroku. He just shook his head. Sango pulled on his sleeve and headed for the woods.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Miroku finally spoke."Shippo, can you go to bed please?" Miroku looked at Shippo. "Your not gonna do anything to Kagome are you?"Said the little Kitsune, putting his hands on his hips. Kirara made a little meowing noise. "No, no absolutely not. You doubt me Shippo? Off to bed! Goodnight!"

All of this was said very, very fast. Shippo just looked at Miroku like he was a really ugly demon. "Um okay, Night Kagome! And you." He pointed at Miroku. Shippo bounded off to his sleeping area. It was now or never. It was just Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, who was fast asleep, sitting by the dying fire. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kagome spoke. "Miroku, what do you want?" Miroku looked at her with sad eyes. "Kagome, what im going to tell you, might shock you..." "OH MY GOD! YOUR GAY?"

Kagome giggled to herself. Todays earlier activities had made her a bit giddy. but Miroku was not laughing. "Kagome this is very serious." the smile disappeared from Kagome's face. "Go on" "well, you see, I saw Inuyasha. With Kikyo. They have been meeting secretly ever since, well, ever! He kissed her twice, and told her that you mean nothing to him. He said that he could not bear being parted with her. she's coming back. Inuyasha betrayed you. I'm sorry."

Kagome was stunned. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes. "How could he betray me like that? He said he loved me... I love him. I thought I loved him. I will never forgive him!" Miroku grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pulled her into his arms. Kagome was bawling. Miroku could feel her tears through his robe, as he tried to comfort her. "Sshhh. Me and Sango will figure this out."

"But, how will I ever face Inuyasha again?" She said between sobs. " I don't know Kagome. But its okay. You can cry. Inuyasha will get what he deserves." Kagome jerked from Miroku's arms and stated to run. She didn't know where, but running seemed to be the only answer to her problems. He could hear Miroku's distant cries for her, as she continued into the forest, her tears flowing, and her fragile heart, broken.

A/N: Another CLIFFY! BWALALALA! Love Mayukki-Chan!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Hey! WOOT! CHAPPIE 6! So far so good. I appreciate the reviews! Any suggestions would be GRRRRREAT!

"Talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 6: Misery Loves Company

Kagome kept running. She could feel her legs starting to weaken and the cold was stating to get to her. She had stopped being sad a mile ago, now she was mad. Mad at Inuyasha. Mad at the world. She didn't want to cry, because Inuyasha would smell her tears and come get her. No. She had forgiven his many times. This was too much. He betrayed her, lied to her twice, and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

Finally, Kagome couldn't run anymore. She collapsed onto the ground, onto the soft dew-covered grass. She leaned up against a large tree and her emotions overwhelmed her. She was crying quietly to herself. _'How could I be do stupid? Why did I love him in the first place? He's just a...a...why? Inuyasha? Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me?' _

She pounded the ground with her fists making marks in the mud. It was starting to rain. '_Oh joy.'_ She decided to try and sleep, maybe figure out where she was going. She dozed off into a light sleep, then a thick layer of sleep engulfed her. She was dreaming. Inuyasha was fighting with someone. Kagome looked to see who it was. A brilliant light surrounded the figure, so it wasnt Naraku.

"How dare you hurt her? She has been nothing but kind to you Inuyasha, you fool!" the voice was hard to make out, but it was the person in the light. Inuyasha was staggering. He had lost a lot of blood and the mysterious figure was going to land the final blow. Kagome watched as the man pulled out his sword. He ran at the dying Hanyou. Were was the Tetsusaiga? She looked down at her lap. There it was. She had the Tetsusaiga. How did she get it? Inuyasha was about to die, and she had a strange feeling inside her. she had to do something about it. She picked up the Tetsusaiga. It transformed, leving a very heavey load in Kagome's frail but strong arms.

The light was getting stronger. Her vision went pure white, then pictures were flooding her subconscious. Pictures of Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, and Tetsussaiga in the wrong hands. But whose?...

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly. _'What the hell was that?' _

Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru? LOOOOORRRDDD SEEESSSSHHHOOOMMARRRRUUU!" A familiar toad demon called. "What is it Jaken?" he said without any emotion whatsoever. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has run away into the forest... I, Jaken cannot chase her, for my legs are to short...but..." Sesshomaru was gone. Jaken could see him in the sky flying towards the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"

He could smell Rin. Her familiar scent was nearby. With... another woman? There wasn't humanity in this forest... but the woman's scent was familiar too. And he could smell the salt in her tears. Yes, the scent was familar indeed. He landed gracefully on the soft muddy ground. It had recently rained, so there were no traces of footprints, except Rin's. He came to a small clearing, and there was Rin, sitting beside, Kagome? Inuyasha's mate? _'If I know Inuyasha, he probably went off with that Kikyo. I almost feel sorry for her.'_

He was feeling sorry for a human. His was unlike him, for he hated all humans except Rin, who was almost his daughter. He slowly walked over to them. Without making a sound, and without being seen, he came up behind the tree the were sitting against. "You look familiar! Have I seen you before?" Rin asked Kagome, who was trying to ignore her. "Yes, Rin. Do you remember Inuyasha? I USED to travel with him, and..." she started to cry again.

The smell of her tears were overwhelming. Sesshomaru came out from behind the tree and looked at Kagome. She became afraid and backed up against the tree, her eyes wide. "Lord Sesshomaru! Don't hurt my Sister! She is very kind!" Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome. She started praying and crying under her breath.

Sesshomaru did something very unexpected. He put his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "Kagome is it? I will not hurt you. You are very strong and powerfull. I sense it. Rin, do you like Kagome?" "Yes. She was crying when I got here." "Kagome. Why do you cry?" he asked in his stoic way. He never felt this way about a human before. Tingly inside, and he cared about how she was feeling. Why?

Kagome

'_Why is he asking me why I was crying? Why does he care?'_ She was staring right into his golden eyes, that resembled Inuyasha's. But Sesshomaru's eyes had, love. Caring. But he was a full demon, and he hated all humans. Why was he this way? "Your brother, Sesshomaru.he broke my heart. He said he loved me, then ran off with Kikyo. I hate him! He can burn in hell for all I care!" Sesshomaru looked down contemplating what she said. "Sesshomaru! HEY! Who is that human girl!" said an exhausted Jaken, who finally showed up. "Silence. Jaken." He said without taking his eyes off the frightened yet powerful girl standing right in front of him, holding his gaze. "Lord Sesshomaru? Can Sister Kagome come with us? Please?" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl beside him, no taller then his sword. "Yes Rin. She can."

A/N: Cliffymania. Yes, indeed. Love gaina, Mayukki-Chan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The response is overwhelming! YAY! Especially the long reviews! Im responding to reviews!

Black Hands: Thanks for reviewing! YOU ROCK! You read the first version of this story, right?

Psycogirl234: Thankies!

Dark Inu Fan: Yeah. Im not really a fan og Inuyasha himself. I like his brother better! ;P

foreverasoul: I know...It took a while for me to think of how I was going to bring him in

Chelsea: Don't worry, Don't worry. Im going to continue it!

AnimE-tarGet: Woot! I ish loved!

Bride-inugami21: Aw! Best Review EBER!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Perfect and Tears of the Hanyou

Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Sango returned back to camp. Miroku sat there staring into the fire with no emotion. "HEY DIPSHIT!" Miroku didnt even look up. _'Weres Kagome? SHIT!'_ Sango just stared wide-eyed at Miroku and already knew what happened as did Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" Miroku had said, with a sorrowful tone, "Im, Im sorry." Inuyasha looked down at the monk. Then he looked at Sango. The look in his eyes was troubling and disgusted. He just shook his head and turned and ran to the forest.

He heard there yells and pleas for him fade and fade until no more than a whisper was heard. _'Oh no.. I love her and shes gone! Gone! She cold be dead and she will never forget me and I will be her enemy to her death! And its all. my. Fault. What have I done! she could be anywhere and just the night before the new moon!' _He dropped to the ground and sniffed frantically, trying to find any trace he could of the Miko. He finally gave up, and collapsed on the ground. Then He did something he hadnt done since childhood. Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was walking behind his companions. Rin had been pestering his Kagome all day, and she looked, well, happy. Wait, his Kagome? Since when was she HIS kagome? Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to stop the images flooding his mind. Disturbing images. Of him. And Kagome. _'Okay man get a hold of yourself!'_

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can we please sleep here tonight?" Sesshomaru was jolted out of his thoughts by a female voice. He expected Rin, but it was Kagome-chan. "Whatever you desire Lady Kagome." he raised an eyebrow as he said it. _'What the hell? Did I just...?'_ Kagome half smiled at him and looked confused.

He looked up at the moon. It would be the New Moon two days hence. _'This is interesting...if I know Inuyasha, he will be looking for Kagome. But, he is in his human form so he is unprotected...his natural tracking senses will lead him here in three days time, which is how long the moon will last... tetsusaiga will be mine, and Kagome, with her deep hatred for my brother, will help me kill him.'_

Kagome

Kagome was thinking of the days previous events. She sighed quietly, a prickle of tears at the corner of her eyes."Lady Kagome, are you going to be my mommy?" Rin asked out of nowhere. Kagome was partially startled and she blushed. She thought to herself. She smiled. " No, Rin. But if you wish I can be your best friend." "Would you?" Rin asked, with the biggest, toothless smile Kagome had ever seen. "Yes Rin. Im planning on staying for a while. Im going to find a place to sleep good night." " 'Night Kagome!"

Kagome was lying on her stomach on the hard ground without any blankets or pillows. It was very dark now, for there was no moon. _'Inuyasha'_ She was thinking of him again. That was in the past, and he was best left forgotten. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around for her new companions. Rin was sleeping near the fire, curled up, and strangely resembled a cat the way she slept. Jaken was sleeping against a rock with his arms crossed over his chest. He was making odd noises in his sleep.

'_Freaky'_ Kagome thought, and her eyes tried to find Sesshomaru. He was leaning against a tree, looking up at the stars. _'He, interests me. Why does everyone think of him evil? He is a better protector that Inuyasha, and he is more powerful.'_ Sesshomaru slowely turned around and walked back to camp. Step after step, each more delicate and silent. Kagome jerked her head back down and pretended to sleep. She didnt want to talk to him right now, she just wanted, to well, look at him.

He stood over her, staring at her with a face of stone, but warm eyes. Kagome was involuntarily shaking. Sesshomaru unwinded his boa and lifted up Kagomes head and placed it underneath. He dropped the rest of the boa on her back then turned and went back and sat down near her underneath a tree and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled to herself, and made herself comfortable. _'He, is perfect.'_ she thought, and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: ALRIGHT! This is the last chappie I got to before I quit, so yeah, any suggestions WOULD BE VERY HELPFULL! Love, Mayukki-Chan.


End file.
